Vibrations
by QuimbyCub
Summary: Do you remember the suitcase Sophie lifted from "lost and found" at LAX during The Mile High Job? After that case, Nate and Sophie argue, even more, and they have a falling out. Parker offers some words of reality to Sophie. Fun ensues. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Do you remember the suitcase Sophie lifted from "lost and found" at LAX during The Mile High Job? Well, maybe it came back to bite her. What with Parker being nosey, and fascinated with the case's contents, anything could happen._

Pairings: Parker/Sophie, Sophie/Nate(break-up)  
Rating: M(In Chapters AFTER intro)  
Warnings: Slash, graphic sex, bondage, language Not Beta'd  
***************

Vibrations

Introduction:

Normally, after a case, the Leverage office is quiet, well, it's kept to a dull roar. The team usually does a wrap up, has snacks, does their own thing, or, if a game's on, hangs out in the conference room to watch Hardison's giant, multi-panel TV. People even take naps or go home early. Most of these times the offices was, almost, calm. As was the case the night after the Genogro job was completed. Eliot had gone off early, even though it was only five thirty. He had a date to get ready for. Hardison was reinstalling some element of the electro-- He was doing tech stuff. And Parker was sneaking around somewhere, probably the roof. Leaving the only pot stirring to Nate and Sophie:

"Oh, come on," Nate's booming voice bounced off every surface. "Why are making this a big deal?"

"Why am I!?!" A flustered Sophie yelled back, although they were only feet apart. "Why don't you think it's a big deal? It's the time line of our relationship!" Sophie's pitch rose emotionally.

The conversation was similar, nearly identical, to the one the had on the plane except that the gloves were coming off.

"I don't think it's a big deal," Nate was yelling, topping Sophie's voice ten-fold. "...Because I am not a schizophrenic con artist intent on remembering every stupid detail of everything!"

Sophie was quick with a comeback, too quick, as she lashed out a bit when she opened her mouth. "It's NOT stupid details if I think it's import!" Her voice softened within it's decibel. She repeated to her old flame what Sarah Jane had told Tom earlier, "If I was at all important to you, you'd remember these things."

Nate would have defended himself, but Sophie kept talking. "Of course," Her voice was calm and smooth, but with a hint of venom. "Maybe," Something in the way she exhaled just then predicted a scream in the near, near future. ..."If you weren't such a bloody drunk, and drink yourself half to death every damn night, you might be able to remember a few fucking details!" Her voice had gotten louder as she spoke and tears were threatening to spill creating a gloss over the chocolate irises even as she screeched.

"Yeah? Well, at least I know what my weakness is." Nate stated flatly, but loud as ever. His hand grabbed a liquor bottle and he took a swig, not bothering with a glass or to consider how much he'd had already.

"How much have you had today?" Sophie prodded. At this point Hardison stuck his head in the door to see what was going on, but backed away slowly before he was noticed, or caught in the crossfire. This was not the room he's looking for.

Nate took another sip and answered with a gruff, "Not enough for this if you keep talking."

She resisted the urge to slap him and instead just watched him take another sip. She was about to say 'Do you even care that it kills me to see you like this?' when Nate continued his inebriated ranting. "I know if I've had too much. I know what my limitations are." He kept insinuating something, like he was better that her because... Because why?

Finally, Sophie couldn't stand it and asked Nate, "What are you on about?" She took his moment of thought to snatch away the booze bottle, he noticed but he was planning something, his words were important. "What do you mean, saying you know and I don't?"

Nathan Ford is a honest man, he is also a drunk man. Under those circumstances Nathan Ford is a very, brutally honest man. "You have watched yourself act, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah...So?" Sophie shook her head, confused. "Sophie, you are a terrible actress!" He was beyond tact, he was beyond caring how she felt, he was beyond knowing that this woman loved him very deeply. He continued, voice harsh, spiteful. "You can con with the best, but you can not act." He wanted her to go away so he could drink in peace.

Silent tears rolled down the grifter's cheeks. She didn't even wipe them aside, or try to blink them back. Instead, she started to back away from her, well in all honesty, he was little more than a crush, wasn't he? She made it to the doorway before Nate realized his mistake.

"Sophie!" Nathan called after her, realizing his mistake. "Sophie! Wait!"

"No." Sophie sighed, shaking her head. "Not this time, Nate." This came as a whimper, but she was frozen in place as the man approached. "This time, I'm walking away." Sophie sighed again, a longish, shaky sigh. Sophie hadn't been aware of the fact she still grasped the glass vessel in her hand, but when Nate tried to take hold of her arm, and she shirked away, yelping "No!", she had thrown the bourbon bottle across the room where hit a wall and shattered.

She hadn't meant to do it, man had it pissed Nate off. But it gave her a half a heartbeat to sprint to her office. And by the time Nate called out to her to stop she had the door slammed and rattling behind her.

More to come soon, like the ACTUAL STORY. This IS a Parker/Sophie fic, I just needed to establish some background info, how'd I do at that? I have a lot done, but don't have my own computer, so the next update may be a bit.

Reviews? Oh sure, if you have any to spare, I'd love some.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**This is still not smut. I keep writing all this plotty stuff and it's getting in the way! And it's not beta'd. But you should still read.**

The lights were off, but it wouldn't have made a difference to Sophie anyway; her eyes were clouding with tears. She threw her back against the door and felt a sob grow in her chest. The woman slid to the ground, pressing her shoulders into the vibrating panel with her knees folding to her chest. Sophie hugged her legs with both arms and buried her face in her lap. Then she cried, out right cried.

After about a minute of this Sophie looked up, gulped a breath, rubbed her eyes (not done crying, just making room for more).heard Nate run into something, break a glass, and curse loudly. She turned her head back to the door and controlled her breathing long enough to grumble "Bloody tosser," and hear Nate trip again. Normally Sophie would be worried and go check on him, but all she could do was laugh angrily. Then she remembered how angry she was and repeated; "Bloody steaming tosser."  
"I think 'steaming' is drunk… But the other word, what was it?" A voice came from somewhere in the black room. "He's kinda got a point about the acting, though. You try to hard."

Sophie scanned around in a blind search of her invaded office. "Parker?" Sophie tested, always with a softened British 'r'. "Parker, are you..?"

"Over here." Parker flatly answered.

Sophie stretched her hand above her head and flipped up one of the two light switches. Sophie had to blink against half brightness before she could make out what Parker was doing. The blonde thief was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, with a carry-on suitcase open before her. The gray bag was the 'lost-and-found' bag from the Caymans flight. Sophie looked suspiciously at the trespasser. "Why are you in here?" Sophie was still a little too out of it to be polite.

Parker was pawing casually through the contents of the bag. "I got bored." She'd answered without even looking up. Then, after a breath's pause she gestured to the luggage and asked, "Why'd you keep this after the job?" Parker found a leather whip to idle over, not focusing on the conversation. "Couldn't you have left it at the airport?"  
Sophie watched Parker play with whip, bring the end down against her own palm, creating a harsh smack, and almost forgot about the argument with Nate, almost. "Parker… Not- I mean, must you be in here?" Sophie voice was loosing its British class and taking on really thick venom (not that Parker heard that sort of thing). "A must you dig though that stuff!?! Do you have any idea where it's been?!? Honestly!" Sophie huffed, still seated against the door.

"I think I do, actually." Parker said, not yelling back, just responding. "Everything's sealed or got tags on it. I think it was a sales rep's or somethin'." Parker returned the riding crop to the travel case and removed the sealed packaging of a dildo. "See?" Parker said, tossing the packaged package at Sophie who reflexively caught it in the air.

"Parker!" Sophie half-screeched, "Please."

"What?" For the first time Parker actually looked at her distressed co-worker. She looked up, taking inventory of the woman whose space she'd encroached upon. Sophie, a great con actress and liar, was melted on the floor. Her dark brown hair hung stingily across her face. Her Shoulders shuddered with the irregularity of each sob. Cheeks flushed, eyes reddened and rubbed; she just stared for a bit. Sophie Devereaux was falling apart. The Great Sophie Devereaux was too upset to mask her own emotions.

"What the hell happened to you?" Parker asked bluntly. She inspected her coworker again, and then in a short, disapproving tone she remarked "You look like crap."

"I thought you were listening." Sophie spat, standing up from her crouched position.

"Uh-huh. To you. And Nate. Fighting." Parker flipped open a pair of silver hand cuffs and scrutinized the lock, holding it up to the light and peering through with one eye. "Is that why you're blowing snot?" Parker asked, lowering the cuffs and tilting her head to stare at the other woman in confusion.

"Yes!" Sophie exclaimed. She leapt to her feet and went in search of reassurance, in the worst way possible. She settled in next to Parker and tucked her feet beneath her. "I don't like fighting with people. It's rather upsetting to me."

"Hmm." Parker acknowledged, slipping the silver and pink hand cuffs on. "Just try and relax. He'll come around."  
Sophie smiled. "Thanks, Parker. Do you really think that?" She was stunned by her teammate's kind remark.

"Eh," The cynicism crept back into Parker's tone. "Who knows? Nate's kinda a drunk."

Sophie's smile faded as Parker's candor restored itself, and with it Sophie's original state of distress. Parker, of course, had no idea she'd said anything wrong. Parker released the cuffs, put them back on, and released them while Sophie sat in silence. Finally, about the time Parker tossed the restrains back on the pile, the silence was broken.

"What do you think I should do?" Sophie asked tentatively, picking up the handcuffs Parker had just put down.

Parker shrugged, and picked up a book entitled "Lesbian Kama Sutra", her eyes shimmering over the glossy photos of the pages. "There's nothing for you to do. You won't be happy with him until he stops drinking but—" Parker flipped the book to face Sophie. "Is that even possible?"  
"Parker! Focus!" Sophie redirected, covering up the pornographic novel with her hands. "You were saying?"  
"Oh, yeah, you can't make Nathan stop drinking." Parker stated simply, not elaborating.  
Sophie sighed and started to toy with the stupid handcuffs again. Parker had gotten them off so, "Why can't I make Nate stop?" She asked as she clicked the left cuff in place.  
"He'll have to want it. And he's going to resent you until you accept that and let him make his choice." Parker was still only half paying attention.

Sophie thought about the absurdity of all this for a moment: She was getting relationship advice, good advice, from a thief with no emotional attachments, while going through a stolen box of sex toys. And she had just handcuffed herself.  
One problem at a time. "So, this is my fault. Because I want him to stop drinking? This is all my nagging." Sophie said sadly, but trying to sound strong.  
"No." Parker shook her head. "It's him. It's his drinking. He's being a baby about it." Parker spoke definitively.  
"Oh." Sophie murmured. "You sure?"  
Parker finally looked up from the book she'd been reading to roll her eyes at Sophie. But what she saw made her laugh instead. Sophie was sitting on her knees a bit with her hands in her lap, mostly. Sophie's wrists were trapped by the shiny handcuffs they had both played with. Sophie, as was made apparent by the way she twisted her hands and wiggled her fingers, couldn't get out. Parker smiled, "Are you stuck?"  
Sophie, always proud, tried to deny this inevitable truth. "No. I-I just, uhm… Just trying them on and I- I can't get the bloody things off!" She was really stressing out. "Could help me? Or give me the fucking key?"

Parker smirked at the brunette. Panicking, Sophie was panicking. "I couldn't find a key." Said Parker slowly, trying to calm the cornered doe. The calming wasn't working but Parker didn't care anymore. She wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this for all the paintings in the Louvre. Parker's tongue flicked out over her lips. It was inadvertent, but Sophie caught it.

Sophie knew that look. The one she was getting from Parker, she knew it. It was something raw, primal. But Sophie was certain that she'd read it wrong because it was, after all, Parker she was looking at. This look of lust driven need was the sort of thing Sophie saw in bars, on jobs, and even from Nate if he was the right kind of sober or the wrong kind of drunk. But always men, and always in some odd vicinity to flirting. She'd never been looked at like she was prey by another woman. And she'd never expected to be so turned on by it.

**To be continued, soon…**

**I hope I can get this next bit up soon. I wanted to give you guys some proof that I was working on it.  
Reviews?  
Oh, and Did I give too much away about what's gonna happen, like beyond foreshadowing? Let me know, I want to be my best and I can't do that unless you tell me what my worst is. **


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: A very special thanks to Sapphire Smoke for editing and reviewing so I was confident enough to actually post this.  
This is now an actual M rated story. ****All the things I promised in the intro are in this chapter. So the warnings NOW apply. Except the beta one. **

**I've NEVER written this before, you can still flame, but be constructive, please.  
Enjoy.**

Sophie swallowed hard as she assessed Parker's body language: pupils were dilated, lower lip was being bitten in a nervous manner, and her body was posed cross legged on the floor but with much of her weight aimed forward. As Parker straightened up, Sophie became increasingly aware of the compromised position she was in, her hands bound and leaving her defenseless. Parker tried very hard not to move, not to make Sophie startle, but Sophie was still trying to slip out of the handcuffs, throwing herself into a state of anxiety.

"I couldn't find the key, but even if I did," Parker began, her voice low and seductive, a surprise considering how she usually spoke to people. "I wouldn't give it to you." She allowed a devilish smirk to play across her lips before scooting closer to the brunette.

The con artist wasn't sure what to do, say, or even feel. She hadn't thought she liked Parker or women in general, but the butterflies flocking in her abdomen just from the looks this thief was giving her, argued to differ. But Sophie hadn't really thought about Parker like that… until now. Now she was thinking about the younger woman's long blonde hair and intense eyes. Now she was thinking of the way Parker looks in her cat burglar suit, or when she pulls a quick change mid-heist. Now Sophie was thinking of the girl's small, perky breasts. And her petite, flexible frame… And what the flexibility might mean in certain recreational situations. Sophie groaned as she ran through the scenarios.

The sound of near consent made Parker try to push forward. With Sophie's eyes still closed, the younger thief closed the gap and brushed her lips against those of her colleague. Sophie was the one who started to push to deepen the kiss, but Parker retreated. Sophie opened her eyes and gave Parker a questioning look, but Parker wouldn't make eye contact. She sat, still tall but head bowed, her fingernails of great interest, glancing up with looks of uncertainty, and either regret or embarrassment.

Sophie brought her hands up to her own lips to touch the place where Parker had left the feather light touch. Then she looked at the suddenly shy person before her. "Parker?" Sophie addressed the blonde softly, "What was that, just then?"

Parker looked up, barely making eye contact, and went back to studying her cuticles. "I kissed you," mumbled Parker, as quietly and unintelligible as possible. She actually looked like she was going to cry.

A soft smile flashed over Sophie's features, "I know, but, why?"

"Cause," Parker began abandoning the nails to tug at a piece of carpeting. "I like you."

Sophie prepared herself for her next move, "Then why pull back?"

Parker looked up at Sophie, cocked her head and started, "I didn't thin—"

Sophie was about to move in again when the voice came from the hall. "SOPHIE!" Nate knocked on the door. "Sophie? You still in there?" His gruff voice called through the door, "Are you okay?"

Both women looked to each other for help. "Say something," Parker mouthed.

Sophie shook her head. "Why?" She whispered.

"It's your office," Parker hissed back.

Nate asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Nate, I'm fine," Sophie answered rapidly. She was hoping to get rid of him quickly, as Parker was kissing her neck.

"Are-are we okay?" Nate asked. The girls heard a dull thud that conveyed him leaning against the door. "Can we talk?"

Parker wasn't relaxing or giving Sophie a break to converse with Nate,so when Sophie yelped, "Stop it!" it wasn't an answer to Nate's question, but an objection to Parker biting her earlobe. "I mean, can we talk about this tomorrow?" she tried to save herself.

"Uh, sure. That's fine," Nate agreed, though his tone was regretful. "I'm gonna head out, go home."

Sophie nodded, again hoping he'd leave on his own, except for when she screamed, "No!" The same urgent tone, this time telling Parker not to undo the zipper on her dress while she was talking, called Nate back to the door.

"Yeah?" Nate's voice was hopeful.

Sophie wanted to growl. She finally took control back a little by nipping lightly at Parker's collarbone, just enough to distract her tormentor. That taken care of for the moment, Sophie hollered back to Nathan, "You've been drinking. You should call a cab."

"Oh, right, thanks." Nate was disappointed, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Sophie stifled a laugh at Parker's offended look. Neither one actually thought Sophie had it in her to bite Parker. "Mmm-hmm," Sophie responded, trying to stay composed as Parker, quick to recover, was back to licking her ear.

"Fine," Nate sighed, but he walked off.

***

Once their boss' footsteps faded, the two women stared at each other for a moment. "That was close," Parker smiled, reaching to run her hands through Sophie's hair.

"Whoa, too close," Sophie corrected. "We shouldn't do this. You and me, here, it's wrong." She didn't feel totally in agreement with her words but she didn't really know how she felt.

Parker pushed Sophie to the ground and straddled her waist in a smooth movement. Then, leaning in to Sophie's neck, in a husky whisper she asked, "Do you want me to stop?" She used this moment to pin Sophie's arms above her head, and at the same time she was reaching further above the other woman's head for the swivel office chair near Sophie's desk. She managed to pull the chair over to them and tilt it up, getting one wheel off the ground, and slide the handcuff chain under it.

Sophie was trapped between the floor and the blonde seductress, and the second Sophie thought of this she tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. So she fell back on her main skill: Verbal communication, even if she was in borderline breakdown mode. "Parker," Sophie said, for the first time all night not a question. "What the hell is this?"

Parker sat back on Sophie's stomach, her face stuck between apprehensive and resolute. "You need to listen to me. I have some very important things to tell you," She said quite seriously. "And I think this is a good way for that to happen."

Sophie's jaw dropped, "Did you plan--?"

"All this? No." Parker tried to be normal, pretend she wasn't sitting on her co-worker. "But why waste an easy steal? You took those diamonds, this is the same thing."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "And the cuffs,and…?"

Parker laughed; shaking her head as she clarified, "You put the cuffs on all on your own." She chewed her lip prior to picking up her reflection. "I think you need to hold still in order to listen."

Parker looked down at Sophie and they shared another kiss, "I can't listen unless I'm holding still." Then the younger woman slid back down her now captive audience's legs and settled into a comfortable seated position. Then she reached down and pulled her black gossamer top over her head.

Sophie's breath caught in her chest; leave to Parker to never wear a bra. "Arch your back," an impatient Parker directed. Sophie looked at her blankly. "Off the ground come on." Sophie did as told and allowed Parker to unzip the black and white cocktail dress she'd worn during the job.

Sophie was lying on the floor, tied to a chair, in her underwear. Except that the cuffs had prevented any of her clothes from coming off all the way; so this created a bundle of material around the chair legs. Parker reached for the clasp on the cuffs. She had the latch undone, the clothing free of the chain, and the handcuffs relocked in less than three seconds. Sophie barely knew what happened. Then, while Parker still had Sophie dazed, she stripped them both down to their panties.

It was when she did this that Parker discovered just how into this Sophie was. Her panties were soaked thoroughly and Sophie trembled when Parker's fingers roamed over the wet fabric. This gave Parker a brilliant idea on how to drive her point home.

She was situated over Sophie's hips but leapt off, gone, but back in a flash. She had grabbed something from the suitcase. Sophie was sure of it, just wasn't sure _what_, and if Parker kept grinding her hips against Sophie's the way she was… it really didn't matter. But they were getting hotter and Sophie did really hate not being able to move; to control.

She tried to wiggle but found herself completely immobile, and not caring as long as Parker made a move soon. And move she did. She decided their panties were in the way; so starting with her own, Parker lifted herself off Sophie and guided her underwear down her legs. Sophie watched with dry mouthed captivity, releasing a moan as the scrap of cloth was removed from Parker's perfect skin. Parker's eyes had gone dark and when her finger's hooked under Sophie's panties, she didn't slip them off so much as rip them apart. Sophie didn't care though, as long as Parker kept going. Which, of course, she had every intention of doing.

Sophie found herself turned on by the intensity of Parker's dark, aroused eyes. The smirk that played at the corners of Parker's lips on the other hand, made her nervous. But Sophie wasn't nervous long as Parker's hand was suddenly between her legs, stroking her gently, preparing her for the next move. Parker never broke eye contact with Sophie, she kept checking to make sure they're okay. When Parker sliped two fingers easily into Sophie's wet heat, drawing moans from both women, they knew they were okay.

Parker twisted her fingers in Sophie as she tightened her walls around them. Sophie quickly got into the rhythm and started to push against Parker's hand. Just as Sophie's breathing was picking up, Parker pulled back out. Sophie made a frustrated sound and bucked her hips. Parker brought her hand to her own lips, bringing each one into her mouth and slowly,_ damn_ slowly, licking Sophie's juices off every digit. The con watched in wide-eyed awe as the woman above her performed such a strangely erotic act.

Once her fingers were effectively clean, Parker crawled up her lover's body until they were sitting center to center. Again, the women groaned in unison at the sensation. Parker rocked gently against Sophie's pelvis as she leant down and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to know what it is that I need to tell you?" Her voice was harsh and deep, pure lust.

"Ohh, Parker, really?" Sophie panted out, not sure if she wanted to hold a conversation.

"Fine." Parker sighed as she slid herself up on Sophie's stomach. Then reaching behind herself, Sophie became aware of what Parker had grabbed from the pile of sex paraphernalia. Hint: It had three speeds. "Do you wanna know now?"

Sophie yelped when she felt the vibrator touch her clit. "Parker!" She almost screamed, but was too close to panting. She got turned on way too fast with this girl, it could have lasted twice this with a man.

"Okay," Parker pulled the toy away from Sophie and turned it off. In a far too conversational tone she began, "You are too good for him."

"Wha--?" Sophie shook her head; trying to catch her breath and climb past a lust induced haze. "What are you—?"

Parker silenced her with a kiss. "Nate. You shouldn't wait around for him to clean up his act. He's a drunk; he isn't trying to change that. Why should you?"

Sophie started to defend him. She loved him, after all, "Parker, that's not fair—"

"No," Parker pushed back on Sophie's naked shoulders. "What he's doing to you, that's not fair." She looked sad.

"Parker, we can't give up on him," Sophie explained. "Without us…"

This time Parker waited for her to finish, "I don't want to give up. I want you to move on."

"I lo—" But Parker knew what came next, so this time Sophie cut herself off with a deep moan of ecstasy. Parker switch the vibrator back on just a Sophie was going to say she loved Nate.

Parker was as skilled with a, ahem, personal massager as she was with a lock pick. Maybe better. She pushed the long end into Sophie's tight opening and flipped it up to the middle speed. Sophie could feel her breath coming shorter as the heat built low in her belly. She twisted her hips a little, pulling at the handcuffs, wanting more contact. Parker slid so her thigh was between Sophie's legs, pressing against the base of the vibrator.

This allowed for two new maneuvers; one, her clit was right against Sophie's thigh and two, her hands were free. Parker let her hands trail across Sophie's breasts, nails circled her erect nipples; everything was fast. But Sophie was able to get enough slack in the chain that she could move in to every touch.

Parker could feel her efforts working on Sophie as the other woman's heart raced. Sophie was close to coming when Parker decided to stop, again. This time it felt like Parker had moved to the other side of the room, even if all she'd done was move so she wasn't touching Sophie anywhere that could help her finish, which was enough to make Sophie growl at the small person pinning her to the ground.

"I don't think you get it," Parker whispered into Sophie's ear. "I want you." She latched her lips around Sophie's earlobe to emphasize this point. "You could have me anytime." Parker kissed a wet trail down to the hollow of her neck. "Any damn place you want." Even Parker was starting to get frustrated; she started to rub herself against Sophie's leg. "_Mmhn_, all you have to do is tell me you're ready." Her lips finally reached Sophie's breasts and she dragged her teeth over the sensitive flesh before flicking out her tongue and sitting back up.

"Par…" Sophie had dissolved past the point of forming proper thoughts. "Parker, _please_."

"What?" Parker asked coyly. "Are you with me?" She locked lips with the grifter, tried to at least; they ended up panting desperately into each other's mouth. "You can have me any time you want…"

"Now!" Sophie moaned before Parker completed her thought. "Please, Parker. Fuck me, now!" Sophie was fifty percent desperate and fifty percent lustful, leaving very little brain space for her to actually hear what Parker was saying. "Parker…" She was whimpering.

"Shhhush…" Parker soothed quickly. "Tell me," she breathed, now close herself after humping Sophie's leg.

"Tell you what?" Sophie gasped as she felt Parker's hand slip down her stomach.

Parker smiled gently, moving to settle back between Sophie's legs. "Tell me you value yourself. Tell me…" She pressed her lips to Sophie's navel, "That you know you deserve more." She started to spread Sophie's folds, licking her lips in anticipation, "But tell me you'll settle for me."

Sophie was straining her neck to watch Parker. "I—I do value… _Parke_r…" Again, Sophie could manage little more than breathy pleas. "Parker, look at me."

Sophie had to swallow and take a deep breath in order to talk, but she was able to speak with purpose. Once their eyes met she spoke in a low voice, but Parker heard her loud and clear. "Nothing with you is ever settling, okay?" She chewed the inside of her cheek, overly aware of the fact that she was in no position to be holding a conversation, even if she was certain that that was what she needed to do. "Parker, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're strong and beautiful and I promise to tell you all about it but…" in any other state of mind Sophie would have scolded herself for even wanting to ask for it, but right now. "Right now one of us really needs to—"

Parker didn't need to be told twice, or even once, really; because, as with everything Parker does, she moved in a single rapid action. Immediately, she had two fingers buried in Sophie, and her tongue was fast to lap at Sophie's clit. After such extensive teasing, Sophie was writhing in mere seconds.

Considering the girl never talked, Parker's tongue was talented at teasing sensitive flesh. It swirled tightly over everything, Parker enjoying every taste she could pull from her lover's core. Sophie was not quiet for this, by any means. They both hoped the boys had gone home. Each time Parker thrust her fingers in, sometimes a little deeper, eventually adding a third digit, Sophie moaned. Loudly, from somewhere deep in her chest. And when Sophie was able to meet Parker's actions, the moan became more of grunt… a very sexy grunt.

The sounds, Parker's skilled lips, tongue, and teeth, their tempo, the fact that Sophie had been kept on edge for so long, even the friction from the carpet all combined in a surprisingly short amount of time to create an earth-shattering orgasm that made Sophie scream and left blood pounding her ears. Parker scurried up Sophie's frame, stroking various parts of the woman's body while she came down. By the time Sophie was back Parker had already reclaimed her spot over Sophie's hips and was kissing up her neck.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked, a bit concerned about the intensity at which Sophie came.

Sophie smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by her screaming, "I'm fine. I'm great. I'm…" She leaned up to kiss Parker, slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth, the first time she'd intruded Parker's mouth. "I am fantastic."

"Good," Parker giggled.

"But," Sophie began and saw Parker's face drop. "I still haven't gotten to do anything to you. I haven't even gotten to touch you."

Parker's eyes reconnected. "Oh…" she started to say, but didn't get to finish.

Sophie interrupted her buy rolling them both, flipping them, and making Parker squeal. This meant that she had Parker on the ground. "That's better," she smirked as she sat back on Parker's thighs. "I forgot to tell you," she kissed the thief again, now from a more powerful angle. "I found the handcuff key."

**Please review. You know you want to. -Q**


End file.
